The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle may have one or more console bins, each of the console bins including one or more different sections and/or compartments. One or more of the compartments may be designed to store a mobile electronic device, such as a phone, tablet, iPod or other music playing device, etc. One example console bin is a center console bin located between a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat. The center console bin may be located beneath an armrest.
Some vehicles include one or more other compartments for storing items and/or mobile electronic devices, such as a glove box or a center stack console. The glove box and the center stack console may include one or more different sections for storing items.